Going Insane Over You
by EmiieRoxs
Summary: He was going crazy, insane. He couldn't stand it anymore, a huge guilt was on his shoulders, never telling anyone his true feelings, not even that one person. No one could stop him, no one..except maybe, her.. Oneshot KyoxTohru T for language R&R plz!


A/N: This is my first long oneshot story, and my first furuba story as well! hope u like it, if u don't thanks anyways for at least skimming or reading it over! i will say, if u happen to want to review, don't flame plz! R&R though (feel free to do that lol). anyways, here's my oneshot furuba story! Happy Reading! o yea...another thing, i'm sure people have told u this before but the stuff that in _italics_, that's when flashbacks take place. there's only one, but u know just sayin:-)

**Disclaimer:**Don't own fruits basket or any of it's characters (there i said it! lol)

**Summary:** He was going crazy, insane. He couldn't stand it anymore, a huge guilt was upon his shoulders, never telling anyone his true feelings, not even that **one** person. No one could stop him, not now, not in his..._state_. It was all too late, or was it? Oneshot; KyoxTohru

**Going Insane Over You**

It ws all too quick, too fast for any of the Sohmas to realize. Kyo Sohma, the Cat, was beginning to become more and more bitter everyday. What was the cause? The reason? He wasn't himself, everyone could see that. They began to worry, he didn't mind, nor care really. He only thought about that one person, all the time.

"What's wrong with Kyo-kun?" Momiji asked as he popped a lollipop into his mouth.

"We have no idea. He's gone insane or something. Crazy maybe." Yuki replied and they saw Kyo walk through the door, silent. He said nothing, and just walked upstairs while stomping very loudly. They heard the shoji door to his room slam open, and slam closed.

"Kyo-kun just needs some time that's all." Shigure said as he waved his hand up and down casually.

"I'm not sure. This has been going on since Tohru-san said she would be gone for a week with her friends, a little vacation she put it remember?" Yuki said with a sigh.

"I remember!" Momiji said with a smile. Then he had a confused look on his face. "Hm, it's already been a week and three days, yet Tohru-san still hasn't returned."

"That's what's puzzling us. Tohru-san would never lie about this, something probably happened to make them late." Yuki replied and the others just shrugged again with a sigh. Momiji then smiled in happiness.

"I knew it!" he cried and the two looked at him to go on. "The reason why he's so crabby and insane, is cause he probably loves her! It's so obvious!" Momiji said with a laugh.

"Even though you're probably 100 right, until Tohru-san returns he's going to act like a stranger. We've already established that his new actions have made him insane." Shigure said and he then continued to sip his tea. The others just shrugged.

_'Damn them. Everyone single one of them. Down there saying how insane I am, how crazy I am. Who the hell really thinks I am!'_ Kyo thought to himself with a huff as he punched the floor. _'Why'd you have to leave? Before...before I could ever say, 'those' words.'_ he thought, his eyes seemed dull and his thoughts hissed and echoed through his mind. He could remember it, it was like a regular day for him. Tohru visited again and they hung out as usual.

_"Hello everyone!" Tohru said with a smile on her face._

_"Ah! Good afternoon Tohru-san! What's with the basket?" Shigure asked._

_"Well, I was just wondering if we could gather up some of the Sohmas we could all go for a picnic!" Tohru replied happily._

_"Does that include Akito or not?" Kyo asked coldly._

_"Um, I didn't think Akito would want to come anyways." Tohru replied with a frown on her face._

_"Good! Let's see now..." Yuki said with a smile and thought of who to come._

_"Oh no, you don't have to think of people to come. I already thought of them. I was hoping you, Kyo-kun, Shigure-san, Kisa-chan, Hiro-chan, Hatori-san, and umm...Momiji-chan would like to come!" Torhu cried happily._

_"Sounds all right to me. As long as we get to the food." Kyo said casually with a grin and they rounded up the Sohmas invited._

_"It's a shame that Hatori-san couldn't make it today." Tohru said sadly as she took a bite in her sandwhich._

_"Whatever. He's too busy anyways." Kyo replied as he munced on his riceball._

_"Thank you for inviting us Tohru-san!" Momiji said with a smile as he ate his veggies (one of them included a carrot)._

_"Onee-chan...thank you..." Kisa said quietly with a smile and Hiro looked a little annoyed._

_"Yeah. Thanks." he said with a stern look. He still didn't like the fact that Torhu was like Kisa's best friend. It bugged him a lot. Still, he learned to be nice to Tohru, for Kisa's sake anyways. As the group finished their meal, they decided to stay for a while in the park._

_"Okaayy! Catch!" Tohru cried as she threw the frisbee. Shigure caught it and handed it to Yuki. He passed it on the Kyo forcefully, that it hit him straight on in the forehead._

_"Gah! You did that on purpose Yuki!" Kyo cried in pain with a snarl._

_"You should be able to catch a simple frisbee, stupid cat." Yuki replied and Kyo's ears and tail popped out as rage took over._

_"DON'T CALL ME STUPID!" he yelled, his tail spiking up furiously._

_"Now now Kyo-kun, it's not that bad. Calm down." Tohru said and Kyo took a breather and bluhed at her kindness. As they continued to play for a while, it was getting late into the evening. Hana-san and Uo-san spotted the group and decided to drop by._

_"Hi guys would you like to join us?" Tohru asked with a smile._

_"Of course." Hana-san said monotonously as Uo-san and Kyo were having a fiery stare off, annoying eachother to the bitter end. The group decided to stay out a little longer, hoping to see the sunset. When it was almost time, Tohru, Hana-san and Uo-san walked over to the Sohmas._

_"Um...Kyo-kun could I talk to you in private?" Tohru asked politely and Kyo lazily got up and walked off with her to a spot where no one could hear them._

_"Luck-ee!" Momiji said with a scrunched up look on his face with a smile._

_"Actually, I'm glad you summoned me." Kyo put it with a small smile. "There's something I've been...meaning to tell you for a while. And now that no one can here us, I'd like to tell you." he added._

_"Oh, all right. But, I need to tell you my news first if that's all right with you." Tohru replied and Kyo sighed heavily._

_"What is it?" he asked, sounding a little bit annoyed...just a little. 'Hurry up too because I need to tell you...' he thought._

_"Um, Hana-san, Uo-san and I were talking, and we decided to go on a little vacation. It's only for a week keep that in mind." she said and Kyo went into 'spaz' mode._

_"WHAT? A WEEK? W-WHY?" he asked furiously._

_"It's only a week. They said it would be fun, and I just wanted to go. I know it might be hard for you to not have me here for seven days, but I promise I'll be back soon." Tohru said to calm him down._

_"I'm going to be so bored, do you realize that?" he asked._

_"Well, yes. But the world doesn't revolve around you Kyo-kun. You mean a lot to me, so that's why I decided to tell you first so you wouldn't worry if I didn't come and visit for a while." Tohru replied quietly. Kyo just slumped, and gave a huff as he stood up abruptly, arms folded across his chest._

_"Hmph. Fine. Go away for a week. I won't even notice you won't even be here." he said coldly. Tohru gave a sad smile, and stood up next to him. She put her hand around his arm, and smiled._

_"I'm glad to here that. I won't want you to be lonely and bored if you don't even realize I'm gone. It's only for seven days, keep that in mind." she said to him with a sweet sigh. He couldn't help but blush as he stared at her, thinking that she was the most amazing girl he had ever met in his entire life. He looked at the sunset for an excuse not to look at her, but continued to blush as he tried keeping a stern face._

_"So...when are you leaving?" he asked._

_"Tommorow morning. Are you gonna come say bye when we leave?" she asked._

_"I...might." he replied and she smiled._

_"Great. See you at the airport tommorow then." she said with a smile._

_"Oh yes...you said you wanted to tell me something?" she then asked as she turned to Kyo. He looked at her, blushing again, and turned away._

_"Uh...nevermind. It's not important." he replied and he could tell that Tohru sounded a little disappointed. As the two stayed in silence, the sun finally disappeared. _

_"Well, I guess we'd better get going." Tohru said and they walked over to where everyone was._

_"Well, see you all tommorow." Tohru said when she explained to them her little vacation. Everyone was sad, but at the same time glad that she was going off on a trip._

_"Have fun Tohru-san." Shigure said with a smile._

_"Onee-chan...see you soon...right?" Kisa said with a smile._

_"Can't wait for your return." Hiro said with a very small grin._

_"Come back to the Sohma house soon when you return." Yuki said with a smile._

_"Auf Wiedersehen(Good bye) Tohru-san! You will be missed!" Momiji said and gave her a lollipop as a goodbye present. She took it with a smile and said to Momiji she'd have it on the plane, and that while she had it she would think of Momiji along the way, which made him blush._

_"Right. Tell Hatori-san and the others if you see them that I went away for a while and wished them all goodbye!" Torhu said with a wave as the three friends were going on way, as the Sohmas were going the other. She then turned to Kyo._

_"See you tommorow at the air port?" she asked him. He gave her a look and then made a small gasp and looked away to the side._

_"Y-yeah. See you, tommorow." he said and she gave a small sigh, but put on a bright smile._

_"All right then. Goodbye everyone!" Tohru said with a wave and everyone went their seperate ways._

Kyo shuddered at what he had did, what he didn't do. The day Tohru left, he didn't come to bid her goodbye. He didn't want to. Saying goodbye to her, even just for a couple of days was painful for him. He'd miss her cheery mood, it would always make him smile. He'd miss how she would always be able to settle him down if he got mad at Yuki, which was pretty much on a daily basis. But now, a week had past plus a couple of days, and still Tohru wasn't here. What was taking her so long? She never lied about something like this. Something must've happened, which made him worry. Now he didn't care, and all he could do was sit around and mope, and occasionally make a mess of his room by throwing vases and sometimes chairs around the house, making damage. _'Damn her...making me worry like this. What's her problem anyway! Does she want me to go completely insane!'_ he screamed in his mind, and felt even more guilty. Blaming his madness on her wasn't what he would do. He sighed, and gritted his teeth angrily. His ear twitched a little when he heard the door slide open a crack. He turned around menacingly to see Momiji standing there.

"What do you want?" he snarled.

"Kyo-kun, is it true that you're going crazy?" Momiji asked innocently.

"Get out!" Kyo shouted and Momiji quickly slammed the door shut and ran down the stairs. That's the last thing he needed. Someone asking if he was going crazy. He would have said, "Of course! What do you think?" or, "Isn't it obvious you twerp?" but saying that would've made things worse so he decided to keep quiet. Momiji ran like the wind and he finally met the others.

"You were right! Kyo's gone nuts!" Momiji said and rushed out the door.

"We should take away all of his sweets. Too many can lead to cavities." Shigure said.

"That and make him go bouncing off the walls. That's just what we need. The rabbit bouncing off our walls." Yuki said with a sigh and walked off somewhere to another part of the house.

Momiji ran and ran, down the street, and bumped into Kisa who got knocked to the ground, Hiro standing right next to her.

"Hey! Momiji watch where you're going!" Hiro snapped as the two boys helped Kisa up.

"S-sorry Kisa-chan!" Momiji apologized.

"Why were you in a rush?" Hiro asked.

"Well, did ya hear that Kyo's gone crazy?" Momiji asked and back at the house, Kyo sneezed. _'Someone better not be talking about me goin insane!'_ he thought.

"Oh yeah. Why is that?" Hiro asked.

"Cause Tohru-san isn't back yet." Momiji explained.

"Onee-chan...came back today..." Kisa said with a smile.

"Really? Where is she can you tell me?" Momiji asked. Kisa nodded and told Momiji that Tohru was just out getting some groceries for a great welcome back. Momiji thanked her with a bow and rushed off. _'I must tell Tohru-san!'_ he thought along the way and saw Tohru, bags in her hands. He gave a bright smile when he reached her.

"Tohru-san! Guten tag!" Momiji cried when he ran over to her.

"Eh?...Oh! Hello there Momiji." she said with a smile as she put the groceries down.

"Tohru-san! It's...It's horrible! You must come to the Sohma house quickly!" Momiji spazzed.

"Wh-what? Why? What's happened?" Tohru asked in alarm as the groceries dropped to the ground. The bags were quickly recieved.

"It's Kyo-kun! He's gone nuts! Crazy! Insane! You name it! You must get there quickly!" Momiji spazzed some more and the groceries were shoved into his arms.

"I have to get there! I'm coming Kyo-kun!" she cried and rushed off.

"Umm...what do I do with these?.." Momiji wondered and walked slowly off to the Sohma house.

Tohru rushed to the house, and burst through the doors.

"Where's Kyo-kun!" she demanded and Yuki and Shigure quickly rose from their place as Tohru ran to the stairs.

"Tohru-san! You're back!" Shigure struggled as he placed her on a chair.

"Yes. I just got back. I'm sorry really really sorry. The plane's flight got messed up so we had to stay there a little longer." Tohru apologized as she started to fidget.

"Listen, Kyo's gone a bit...over the edge and it might be dangerous if you go up there." Yuki warned to her.

"Don't worry. I'm sure my Kyo-kun would never hurt me." Tohru said with a warm smile as she got up to be shoved back down.

"You don't understand. He's not himself. He hasn't really gotten mad at me for calling him stupid cat, and he's been wrecking everything upstairs in his room! Throwing things out the window, screaming and cursing randomly sometimes, and getting very fussy. The last thing I would want is for you to get hurt Tohru-san." Shigure said lovingly.

"Oh I'm sure you'd never want anything to happen to Tohru." Yuki said, his eyse narrowed and then raised a brow.

"I told you, my Kyo-kun would never hurt me. Now, step aside." Tohru said and they forced her back down again. She sighed and rolled up her sleeves.

"You've forced me to do this!" she said and gave them a hug. There was a puff of smoke and the two were in their animal forms. As she quickly rushed upstairs, Shigure growled while Yuki squeaked.

"Don't you just hate it when that happens?" Shigure asked.

"Oh can it." Yuki replied and scurried off somewhere.

Tohru could hear Kyo, he sounded awful. He was breathing heavily, and growling. She peeked through the door and saw him in a corner, hands over his head. She opened the door slowly, and took a step in. She stopped abruptly when she saw him perk up, wondering who it was.

"K-Kyo-kun?.." she asked, a little nervous. He stood up slowly, rising to his feet. He didn't turn around, he moved his head a little to the side.

"Tohru? You're back?" he asked.

"Y-yes...I just got back actually..." she replied quietly. He burst with a growl.

"WHAT TOOK YOU SO DAMN LONG!" he shouted and Tohru flinched just a little.

"I..I'm sorry Kyo-kun the flight it just...it got messed up and we had to stay a little longer!" she explained. Kyo clenched a fist, but then the grip loosened, and he turned to face her. His head was down low, and he slowly walked over to her. She didn't dare move, didn't dare breathe. Was Kyo really insane? What would he do to her? She looked up at him, his head still hung low. She blushed when all of a sudden he embraced her in a hug, his hand holding her head as he motioned her to move foward.

"Damnit. You worried me..." he whispered to her.

"K-Kyo...Kyo-kun I'm sorry for worrying you..." Tohru said as he pushed her away slightly. His eyes finally met hers, and he shook his head.

"You shouldn't be apologizing...I'm sorry I made such a big deal out of this. I'm sorry for not saying goodbye to you that morning. I just...I was sad that you were leaving...And, I'm sorry for not telling you what I wanted to that evening." he said to her with caring eyes. She gulped a little.

"Well...I guess, now would be a good time to tell me." she said and he gave one of his famous smiles that every girl would love.

He motioned her foward again, and bent down to her ear.

"I...I love you." he whispered and she gasped, her blush turned from pink to red. Her eyes shimmered in delight, and he gave her another lovnig stare until he gave her a kiss. Their lips pressed, and she slowly, closed her eyes and welcomed that one kiss with open arms. It lasted for quite a while, at least, that's what they thought. When it was done, they both smiled at eachother.

"Kyo I..I don't know what to-...I love you too." she said in a mere surprised whisper. He gave a grin and then she gasped.

"K-K-Kyo-kun!" she shrieked. He looked at her in alarm.

"Wh-what? What's wrong?" he asked.

"Y-Y-You're not turning into a cat! You didn't turn into your form when you hugged me!" she cried and started to cry hysterically. His grin widened.

"Yeah...Yeah you're right! Awright my curse is gone!" he cheered and she gave him a hug. POOF! She fell to the ground with a thud, an orange cat in her arms.

"O-Oops..." Tohru said as she blinked a couple of times. Kyo in his cat form had an angry look on his face, a popping vein could be seen on his forehead above his eye.

"Looks like we spoke too soon..." he muttered, but then gave a nice cat smile as Tohru sat up, Kyo walking up and purring around her.

"Oh well. Someday your curse will be broken. When that comes we can hug all we want." Tohru said with a smile as she pet him. Now he curled up to her in a little ball on her lap, and purred in delight. Tohru gave a giggle at the little ball of fluff in her lap, and pet him continuously until he transformed back. When he was redressed, they went downstairs, told everyone Kyo was all right, and finally the two decided to go out for a nice stroll together, hand in hand. When they reached the park, that sat under a sakura tree, and Tohru had her head on Kyo's shoulder. Finally, when nightfall came they locked in one more kiss, a kiss that would last a lifetime.

The End

A/N: There's my Oneshot! Hope u liked it! R&R plz i beg u! lol. sorry if i dissapointed u with the ending where his curse isn't actually lifted. plz don't flame if u review about that (heheh...-sweatdrops-) anyways, again, hope u liked my oneshot! Em


End file.
